Love Lights the Darkness
by Smokes91
Summary: Ironhide helps Ratchet take his mind off the night mares he's been having. Warning Hide/Ratch Slash.


_Ratchet sat outside the repair ward, waiting to find out how is parental until was. He had tried to help his mother when she was injuried by the Decepticon army. _

_The medic walked out. "How is she?" asked a young Ratchet._

_"I'm so sorry. But they was nothing I could do" the medic said, watching as the youngling's eyes began to leak energon. "NO!" he yelled. "She can't be dead" he said. The medic pulled Ratchet into a hug. Knowing that soon the youngling's systems would push him into recharge. As the medic suspected, Ratchet cried himself into recharge, the medic knew the Ratchet needed to be placed under Autobot protection, at least until he was old enough to choose for himself. His father was killed years ago, as he would not join the Decepticons, and now his mother was dead for the same reason._

_Ratchet was truely alone. _

Ratchet awoke, from his dreams, and was preparing for yet another day in the life of a medic. He had chosen to become a medic, to learn to help others. Since he was unable to help his parent's.

"Ratchet?" Ironhide asked, walking into the med bay.

"What's wrong now 'Hide? Wheeljack didn't blow your arm off again, did he?" Ratchet asked, turning to look at the concerned weapons specialist.

"No. I actually came to talk to you" he announced, walking towards Ratchet.

"'Bout what Hide?" he asked, turing to make sure he had all his tools on him. He always carried his tools, just in case he needed them out on a mission.

"About... You" Ironhide, finally answered.

Ratchet just looked at him. "WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Ratchet yelled. Turning back to look at Ironhide.

"You've been having night mares lately. Yelling 'mother' and 'don't go'. I'm worried about you Ratch. What's wrong? You can tell me, it's me Ratch. Talk to me" he said, moving towards Ratchet and pulling him into a calm embrase.

"Hide, please..." but his words were lost as Ironhide began to stroke his back.

He could feel his body begin to shake slightly. But was unable to stop it. Ironhde continued to stroke, and he continued to shake. Until he had the strength to push Ironhide away. "Ratch. What's wrong? Please, tell me. I'm here for you" he said. Sitting down, as he pulled Ratchet to sit with him.

Ratchet knew he wasn't going to get away from Ironhide, so eventually gave into him. "My night mares have been about why I became a medic, and why an Autobot medic" he said.

"You going to tell me why?" Ironhide asked. As he placed his hand into Ratchet's.

"Well the Decepticons killed both my parental units when they wouldn't join the Decepticons, and I couldn't help them. I wanted to learn to help other bots, and save lives. But I refused, to work for those killers" he said.

Ironhide began to gentally caress his cheek plates. "Now, do you feel better?" he asked.

"No. Not really" Ratchet said.

Ironhide was, slightly hoping that is what he would say. "I know what will make you feel better" he said. As he pulled Ratchet closer and began to stroke his back again. Ratchet couldn't hold back the moan that left his vocal processors, Ironhide knew Ratchet enjoyed this and began to put a little more pressure on Ratchet's back. This made Ratchet moan out even more. Ironhide layed Ratchet down, and straddled him, he lent down and pressed on firm kiss to Ratchet's lips. Ironhide forsed his glossa into Ratchet's mouth, and began to caress his own. Ratchet began to moan more and more, as Ironhide began to stroke his chest plates. Ratchet threw his arms around Ironhide to pull him closer. Then began to stroke Ironhide's back. Ironhide, then began to moan into Ratchet's mouth. They broke the kiss, as they both needed air. Then Ironhide looked down at the mech beneath him. "Do you want me to keep going?" He asked.

Ratchet looked up at him, and smiled, not thinking of any reason to stop this. "Yes. Please don't stop" he said. Ironhide smiled back ,and lent down and kissed him again. He then let his hands wander down Ratchet's body, to his port and began to caressed it. He relished the moans that fell from Ratchet's vocal processors and into Ironhides mouth. Then Ironhide released his inferface cable, it was hard and leaking. Ratchet broke the kiss, to look down at his partners cable, he began to stroke it, as Ironhide moaned and cried out in pleasure. Then he realised that Ratchet had stopped, only to find out that his port cover was off and Ironhide only asked one thing. "Should I continue?"

Ratchet just thrust into Ironhide and let out a loud pleasurable moan. Giving Ironhide the answer he wanted. Slowly he began to slide his cable into Ratchet's port, and lent down to kiss him again. After he was all the way in, he began to thrust inside Ratchet, sending a wave of pleasure through Ratchet's entire body. Ironhide started to pick up his pace and Ratchet broke the kiss and throw his head back in pleasure. Ironhide started caressing Ratchet's chest plates. Ratchet moaned even louder, and pulled Ironhide into another intimate kiss. Ironhide could feel his systems heated up, as he came closer to overload. Ratchet was also close to overload himself. A few more thrust sent both mech's into overload. Ironhide collasped onto Ratchet's chest as they both blacked out. When Ratchet's optics came back online, he looked down to Ironhide, who was still recharging. He began to stroke Ironhides cheek plates. Ironhides optics came back online, and he looked up at Ratchet, who was still stroking his cheek plates. "I love you, Ironhide" Ratchet said.

"I love you too, Ratchet" he said. Looking into Ratchet's beautiful blue optics.

"Thank you, Hide" he said, placing an intimate kiss to Ironhides lips.

"You're welcome, Ratch" he said. Placing his head back down onto Ratchet's chest, as they fell back into recharge.


End file.
